


【授權翻譯】A Test of Love

by rubylee2017



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd's Death, Protective Bruce Wayne, is mentioned, 中文翻譯, 授權翻譯, 親情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017
Summary: Bruce知道這是個考驗。Bruce知道Jason這樣做是為了看看他會有什麼反應，但是這並沒有辦法阻止憤怒和受傷的感覺在他的靈魂中沸騰。他只是需要想辦法靠近這個男孩，並且不要製造任何不必要的鬧劇，否則他就有可能破壞他們之間現有的不穩定的休戰關係。蝙蝠疲憊地歎了口氣，他已經知道這將是一個非常漫長的夜晚。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【授權翻譯】A Test of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Test of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868043) by [hyperius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius). 



> 譯者：  
> 本篇為中文翻譯版本  
> 機翻+自己潤飾，可能看起來會有點僵硬，但原文很棒，不好都是我的問題，可以直接去原文閱讀並留下評論。

Bruce知道這是個考驗。Bruce知道Jason這樣做是為了看看他會有什麼反應，但是這並沒有辦法阻止憤怒和受傷的感覺在他的靈魂中沸騰。Jason知道如何激怒他、刺穿他的心臟。他的兒子仍然知道怎麼做才能傷害他最深，當Bruce惹怒他的時候，他更願意攻擊。

但這不是其中的一個時刻。Bruce沒有做任何會惹怒Jason的事，蝙蝠俠也沒有。事實上，Bruce認為他們在這之前相處得很愉快，所以那意味著不是Bruce的錯，也不太可能是Jason小心眼。Bruce甚至為了確定他沒有做錯任何事—他還問了Alred，而管家證實他沒有犯錯，所以還有另外一個原因導致他的兒子這樣對他。對於Jason來說總是有原因的，他只需要弄清楚它。這不是復仇，也不是他變得心胸狹窄，所以到底是什麼？

蝙蝠俠能想出的唯一合乎邏輯的結論是，這個男孩—這個年輕的男人—正試圖讓他注意到或做一些事情。現在他只需要搞清楚到底是怎麼一回事，這樣他就能讓Jason停下來。他緩慢而有節制地呼出一口氣，閉上眼睛、數到十。沒問題的，一切都會好起來。Bruce可以做到，就像他可以在恐懼毒氣和Ivy的毒素中與Joker搏鬥，倖存下來並繼續工作一樣，所以這應該輕而易舉。

但願如此。

玻璃紀念碑在Bruce的腳下被打碎了，碎玻璃上面放著一根撬棍。Bruce知道是Jason做的，他只是不知道為什麼，但他知道心煩意亂沒有任何幫助，只會傷害他和兒子之間建立的信任。不，他需要冷靜對待這件事，最好是和他的兒子進行一次成熟的談話，希望可以。坦白說，他對此非常緊張。他們並不常進行成熟的對話。幸運的是，他們已經擺脫了尖叫和嘶吼，但是仍然沒有進入成熟談話的階段。他們更擅長......假裝問題不存在，或者透過第三方來抱怨和解決出現的任何問題。

然而，這件事不能也這樣做。這需要談話、情感交流，還有fuck。Bruce不想處理這些，但他必須面對。他只是—他需要知道為什麼Jason會這樣對他，像這樣傷害他。又深深呼吸了一次後，他騎上蝙蝠摩托車前往Jason的安全屋，他的眼神透著決心，在他的靈魂深處則閃爍著痛苦。

Jason安全屋的門沒有鎖，仿佛他正期待著他父親出現。Bruce深吸了一口氣，推開門並環顧昏暗的房間，注意到他的兒子正坐在廚房的桌子旁，面前擺著兩杯咖啡。是的，他在等Bruce。

關上身後的門，這個父親走向他兒子的桌子，然後坐下。他們靜默地坐了很長一段時間，Jason拒絕和他有任何的眼神接觸，而Bruce正試圖找到一個不用大喊大叫或指責的方式來開始這場談話。

這令人沮喪。“我受傷了，Jay,”他的聲音故意顯得柔軟而小心翼翼。“我真的很受傷。”

“我知道。”

他知道。他當然知道。他們所有人都知道那個紀念碑對他有多重要。“那你為什麼要這麼做?”

他看著兒子轉過身來，看著Jason的臉上閃過無數的情緒，就像他也在尋找適當的詞語。至少他們兩個都在努力嘗試。他們都想在不破壞彼此之間不牢靠的信任的情況下進行這次對話。“我也受傷了。”

“為什麼?”

“你的紀念儀式是因為我死了，但我並沒有一直停留在死亡中......然而這個紀念儀式還在繼續,”他聳聳肩。“我的意思是，我知道我並不真的是那個回來的孩子，但是我還是來了。我還是回來了。”

這是真的。他確實回來了，Bruce對此非常感激。他很高興他的男孩回到他身邊。他很高興他的兒子回來了，但他的死亡並不是紀念儀式的全部意義。那意味著更多，Jason怎麼會看不出來呢？“我很高興你回來了,”他伸出手，把手放在Jason的手上，緊緊地捏了捏。“紀念碑是為了記住那些發生過的恐懼，以及我是如何失敗的。我是如何讓你......讓Joker......我需要看到自己的失敗，並提醒自己永遠不要再犯同樣的錯誤。”

Jason嘲笑道: “你非得通過紀念我的死亡來做到這一點嗎？沒有持續下去的死亡？我在這兒，Bruce！我沒死！那你為什麼還在傷心呢？” 我還不夠嗎？

Bruce咽了口唾沫，盯著他的男孩。他的男孩還活著，在這裡，而不是在六尺之下。他的男孩正懇求他能夠理解他、能夠看到他。他的男孩只是想被認可，想要他對他而言已經足夠。他已經足夠了，他怎麼能不這麼想呢？Bruce怎麼能讓他有別的感覺呢？“哦，Jayce,”他把椅子推得離他的兒子更近一些，把他的男孩拉近並靠在他的胸膛，給他一個溫暖而充滿愛意的擁抱。“你一直都很足夠。你回來了，那是我一生中最美好的一天。我是如此的快樂，我仍然是這麼的快樂。每次我看著你，我都感謝上帝創造了奇跡，讓你回到我身邊。“他並不完美，見鬼，他之前多次搞砸和Jason的關係。他拒絕把這個時刻加到清單上。

“那你為什麼把紀念碑放在那裡這麼長的時間?”

Bruce咬著嘴唇說道： “我...…你要明白，我兒子還是死了。我的兒子回來了，但是抱著你瘦小、失去生命跡象的身體的心裡創傷……”感受到他冰冷的皮膚、懇求他動一下、活下來—懇求這個世界讓Bruce代替他，當超人不得不將Jason從Bruce的懷裡撬出來時，Bruce感到憤怒和絕望在他身體裡沸騰，因為他不能放手—無法讓他的兒子離開—”它幫助我工作。它迫使我記得為什麼我必須戰鬥,”迫使他走出洞穴，因為它不允許他獨自悲傷地坐著。“它迫使我變得更好，這樣我就不會再犯同樣的錯誤。然後你回來了，每次我看著它，我，嗯，它鼓勵我再次為你而戰。確保我不會再讓你離開。” 

他聽到Jason靠著他的胸膛吸了吸鼻子，忽略了弄髒他毛衣的眼淚。“但是每次我看到它，它只是提醒我死亡和所有的痛苦，我不想記得它。”

他不想記得它，這可能就是為什麼他不願意在蝙蝠洞或莊園附近徘徊的原因。畢竟，如果他不在那裡，那麼他就不必看到紀念碑了。但是如果他真的想更多地在蝙蝠洞、莊園附近閑晃，那麼紀念碑就會成為一個問題。所以毀掉它一定意味著他想回家。他想回家。他想回家。Bruce屏住呼吸並笑了起來：“是的,” 是的。“你本來可以來找我的，你知道,” 他咧嘴笑著說，“你不必砸碎它。”

“我想請求原諒會更容易一些。”

“我真的原諒你了,”他是說真的，因為如果Jason真的回家了，他就不需要紀念碑了。如果他搬回來的話，他不需要假裝他的兒子從來沒有離開過。“所以回來吧。”

“什麼?” Jason抬起頭，眼睛通紅、臉頰濕潤。“回來？”

“是啊，回家吧,” Bruce捧著兒子的臉說。“你不必保持距離。我會把玻璃清掉，紀念碑將會拿走。所以請回來吧。回家吧。” 

“我想。”他可以在他兒子的眼裡看到，那種絕望、那種渴望。他不想再孤獨下去了，Bruce也不想。他想讓他的Jay回到家人身邊。他希望它們再次完整。

“那你為什麼不呢?”

Jason發出一聲毫無幽默感的輕笑。“我們是更好了，是的，但是如果我們住在一起，我們很快就會回到激烈爭吵、互相作對的情形。我也不想那樣。”

“莊園很大,” Bruce笑著說，“我們可以解決這個問題。當你需要休息的時候，圖書館可以成為你的避風港，而辦公室是我的。我們會成功的。如果關係緊張，我們中的一個可以休個小假期。我們只是需要嘗試，拜託，Jason。就試試看吧。”

Bruce看著他的兒子，幾乎屏住了呼吸，看著他的男孩思考他是否願意讓這個提議起作用。他是否願意嘗試。Jason花了過多的時間思考Bruce的意見，而他保持沉默。他給Jason自己的時間，因為他不想給他的男孩太多壓力，把他嚇跑。當然，在Bruce的理想世界裡，Jason會抓住機會搬回莊園，緊緊抱住Bruce並說‘謝了dad’。然後他們可能會去電影廳，在他們擁抱的時候放映《星球大戰》 ，就像他們在Jason的羅賓時代那樣。

然而，當Jason最終抬頭看著Bruce，臉上帶著溫柔而真誠的微笑說： “當然，Ｂ。我願意試一試。”這已經很足夠了。事實上，這比足夠還要更多。

他的兒子終於要回家了。

備註：  
然後Jason回到莊園，他們全部都開心地住在一起。因為他們值得。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者：  
> 如果有翻譯錯誤再麻煩告訴我，我會改正，謝謝！
> 
> 希望大家喜歡這篇文～如果可以再去原作者文下點Kudos或評論<3


End file.
